Astral Vampire
by Faceless-Marionette
Summary: A 15 year olg girl, Cat, realizes what she needs the most in life are friends and family, but she risks it all becoming a vampire. Will she have a secornd chance or not?
1. It Just Gets Better and Better

Catrina glanced at her clock from her bed. It read 12:32 PM in big red numbers. She stealthily tiptoed over to her window. She always sneaked out at night to drink and party with her friends Sully, Frog (Elizabeth Ann), and Chester. All of her friends called her Cat or Kitten because at a first glance you would think that she was innocent and not rebellious at all. She hated her innocent looks, but on the other hand they got her out of a lot of trouble.

Cat was lucky that her bedroom was on the first floor of her house because it wasn't a far jump to the ground. Once she hit the ground she booked it for Chester's house which was only half a mile away. Once she made it she knocked on Chester's window. His head appeared looking through the window to make sure it was only her. He opened it to let her in. For a moment they sat still looking at eachother. "My folks had another argument today so mom took her medication and it knocked her out good, and dad is at his friends drinking. So it looks like you and me, tonight." Chester said with a little bit of excitement in his voice. Cat didn't like Chester that much, but she liked his beer a lot more.

She sighed and said, "So where is the beer?"

Chester flinched "I thought we agreed on something else, didn't we?"

"You know how Sully feels about me just coming here alone…Beer?"

"Fine, but only if you let me-"

"OKAY!" Cat yelled at him.

Chester walked out of the room and came back with a 6pack. "Where do you get all of this beer?" Cat questioned because he was only 15 and she knew that his dad would know if they had been drinking from his stash. "Can we say 'Fake ID'" he said with a little bit of fondness in his tone for being so good at getting away with what he had done. She knew that he was going to get her drunk so he could put his hands on her, but she knew better than that.

They drank down the most of the 6pack, but Cat only drank 2 because she knew she had to get home safe without her parents knowing and she wanted Chester to be the drunk one so he'd pass out.

When he got drunk and passed out Cat looked at him for a second. _What a loser! He thinks that I would let him touch me. He always passes out when he drinks. Fool._ Cat drank for years out of her dad's stash, which was not much, but Chester was new to it and couldn't handle more than 1. She laughed bitterly and jumped out his window and headed home.

In the morning her alarm clock woke her up. She only had a minor headache. She forgot to reset her alarm clock because yesterday was her last day of school. By the time it took her to turn it off she realized someone has been going through her room because all of her personal stuff was scattered everywhere. She was so furious that she wanted to scream, but held it in because it was only 6:30 and she thought she was seeing things from drinking last night. She just laid down until she was hungry for breakfast.

Sitting up she looked at her stuff, and it was still scattered everywhere. Cat ran out of her room and screamed "WHO THE HELL HAS BEEN GOING THROUGH MY STUFF!" Her mother looked at her father then at Cat, and spoke in a low voice "We have. And where were you last night? If you were drinking again-" "No, mom I was not drinking!" Cat lied with a flat warning tone, and before her mom said anything she took off for Sully's house. She didn't want to see Chester; and Frog wasn't going to be home for the next week and half, because she was camping with her parents.

She was so glad that he was home and let her in when she knocked on the door. "Kitten?" he said in a shocked voice. Cat looked him in his eyes because whenever she fought with her parents he would let her stay for the day. He looked her in the eyes and said, "What happened now? Did they catch you drinking at Chester's?"

"Well sort of."

"_Sort of…_"

"I wasn't in bed that night and they searched my room for stuff to prove I was over there."

"And…"

"I got mad and threw a fit at them for being right."

Sully sighed while shaking his head. The phone rang. They both knew it was Cat's mother making sure she was there and that she would be sent home by eight that night. By the time he hung up Cat sat there looking at him. She had the longest expression on her face. Sully sat down next to her and said, "What's with the long face? You look like I've betrayed you or something."

Later that day Cat decided to take a shower so she could feel a little bit better about herself, but it didn't work.

Once out of the shower she sat on the closed toilet lid and looked deep into her own eyes in the mirror. _Everything is going to be ok. When I go home everything will as it was before I went out to Chester's._ She knew that it wasn't. Her parents are going to have a long talk about her sneaking out at night, and going to talk about all of the stuff they found in her room. She hated for her parents to go through her things like that.

After a long last look at herself in the mirror, she took her gaze away from her own eyes she saw the door open and close, but when she turned around there was a woman looking at her. Cat raced out of the bathroom screaming, and not even caring that all she had on was a towel. Sully ran into her as she ran down the hall. The only thing that Sully could get out of her was "Bathroom."

Sully came out of the bathroom shaking his head "I didn't see a thing." Cat looked up at him in disbelief "There was something looking at me." "Why don't you go home and get some rest." Cat could not believe what she was hearing. _Go home?_

Cat was running down the street. She had enough. She was so sick of everyone telling her what to do. The only place that she could go was Frog's treefort. Now no one would know where she was. Cat loved her friends but she could only drink with Chester, She could only sleep and talk with Sully, and with Frog they did spiritual stuff. Frog had incense that she burned when she was about to have an Out-of-body-experience or in Cat's words to 'Astral Project'. Either way they were the same thing. Frog taught Cat how to astral project, but Cat struggled to do it.

She climbed the ladder to the fort and let herself in. She laid herself down and tried to remember how to astral project. First she relaxed herself then she did everything Frog told her to do but her mind wasn't clear enough to do it. Cat felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Someone was behind her. Cat looked up to see a tall man with a pale complexion smiling at her. Before she had anytime to react he grabbed her and gagged her. Cat tried to move but she fell into a pit of darkness.


	2. Dacowa

"Dacowa, where is she?" a tall gawky elderly woman said as she walked into the house. Dacowa smiled mischievously while he spoke "She is in her sleeping chamber, Kortas." Kortas was Dacowa's lady. They both were vampires and they were about to make a vampire out of the girl Dacowa brought to their home. "Did you bite her, yet?" Kortas asked out of curiosity. Dacowa looked at her for a good 5 seconds and said, "Well darling, not yet, but soon. I don't think that she is ready for it yet." Kortas thought about the girl she saw in the bathroom. "May I go look at her?" "Why of course." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Cat awakened from the deep sleep that she was put into. She wanted to scream out for help, but she could not find her voice to call out. Just behind her she heard footsteps coming her way. The door creaked open and a woman stood staring at her as if she were an animal. Finally the scream came out of her. As she screamed the man she saw before she saw darkness walked into the doorway. "Shut that child up!"

The woman covered Cat's mouth with her hand to smother the screams. Cat was furious with the woman and the man, and bites the woman's hand. The woman screamed in agony. The man leaped on her and drove his teeth into Cat's neck and Cat fell onto the floor in a heap.

Dacowa stood to leave the room. Kortas who was cradling her hand asked, "I thought that you said she wasn't ready to be bitten?" "She wasn't, but now she is one of us," Dacowa whispered "and let her rest. She is harmless and quiet when she sleeps."

Kortas stopped Dacowa as they walked out of the room. "Why her and not her friend…Frog I think it is?" Dacowa didn't even hesitate to answer that question, "Because she is much stronger and once we get the thought of me being her master through her thick head then nothing will change her back." He laughed for a while and walked to his sleeping chambers.

Back in Cat's room she awoke to dead silence. She grabbed her neck while trying to stand up straight. She was in a complete stage of dizziness. As she pulled her hand away from her neck she saw blood. Her neck and her teeth hurt. _Now why the hell are my teeth hurting so badly?_ Little did she know that what she was becoming was her worst nightmare.

The man she saw earlier walked into the room. He looked at her with his dark brown eyes that made her skin crawl. For a long time they stood there looking at eachother. Dacowa was the first one to speak, "I am Dacowa DeMoinlles, and do you know _what_ I am?" Cat looked at him thinking _What am I? Is this a trick question?_ "A freak that bites?" No one moved for a while before Dacowa spoke again. "No, I am a Vampire, and so are you, too." Cat looked at him with one eyebrow arched, "Right, and I am really suppose to believe you. You are just some low life freak that doesn't know how to deal with your own life so you go pick on someone like me so you don't feel half-bad about yourself. Now _I_ believe that." Dacowa tried to control his anger. "Now, when I bit you do you have two holes or do you have all of my teeth imprints on your neck, and do your teeth hurt at all?" Taking in all that he said she still could not believe what she was hearing. Felling for the bite mark she only found two holes, and she felt for her teeth. _Maybe he is right? No, stop and think about what you are saying. This is mad._

She sat still for 5 minutes and Dacowa stood to leave. "Wait!" Cat yelled because she didn't want to be left alone. "You just got done making fun of me and you don't want me to leave? What else do you have to say about me?" When Dacowa finished he saw the surrender in her eyes. He knew better than to take advantage of her now because she still didn't trust him. She was a child who could not get taken advantage of easily. He had to win her trust first.

Cat saw something in his eyes that made her skin crawl again. She didn't like the feeling that he had something planned and she didn't know what it was. "How long am I going to stay here and why am I here?" "Well, if you cooperate with me good then you will get out of here sooner than you think. You are here because there is something about you that draws my attention." Dacowa looked her straight in the eyes when he said that. Cat didn't like the sound of him saying that she draws his attention, but she wouldn't let him see that she feared what he said.

When Dacowa left Cat laid in the corner of the room thinking about cooperating with him so she could go home soon. She didn't want to see her parents yet. She was still mad at them for going through her room. All she wanted to do was to see her friends again. In her head she decided to do what he says but when he lets her go she will make him go through hell. She thought and thought until she fell asleep.


	3. Asrtal Projection

She awoke during the night thinking about Frog and her spiritual beliefs. _What if I could astral project myself out of here and see everyone, but wait that means that I would have to leave my body behind. Well I could try…_Cat did everything Frog told her but she concentrated even harder this time.

Cat opened her eyes to see her body lying on the floor. She felt so proud of herself and walked out of the room. Outside of the room was a living room and dining room. It looked like a small house. The windows were dark, but not in a night time dark but deep inside the woods kind of dark. She wandered down the hall. She heard Dacowa and the woman arguing over something

"She is pure evil!" the woman said

"And we are not?" said Dacow with a tone of sarcastic in his voice.

"Why do you need her? You've got me!"

"She is the only one who can do this. I am sorry, but you are getting too old."

"TOO OLD!" the woman said and then started to sob. "I can still provide for you"

"No, I am really sorry" Dacowa's voice was soothing.

Cat started to walk out the door, but had no pride in going anywhere because she was too busy thinking on what she could provide for Dacowa and that his lady couldn't. She started to think about sexual things that she could provide, but that made her want to scream but she couldn't because no one can hear her in this stage. She decided to go back into her own body.

The morning was deathly cold. Cat woke up to the sight of Dacowa standing above her. That was not a pretty thing to wake up to in the morning. "Good morning, and would you like breakfast." Dacowa replied trying to start the day off on a good note. Cat just looked at him because she knew that he was going to make her do something against her will. "Well," he started "Are you going to answer me or just look at me?" "What are you making me eat, blood?" "Well of course, you are a vampire remember? I bit you." Cat cringed about the thought of his mouth on her neck.

Cat was about to go insane. _This guy is a madman. He bites, keeps me locked up like a prisoner, and he is going to make me eat blood. I need to get out of here, NOW! Cat decided to just go alone with this little trick of his, he may just be joking. She looked up to him with a straight face._ _But he could be one of those people who can look serious, or hold a straight face when they joke around. _Cat wasn't thinking too clearly because before she got done thinking Dacowa had already brought out a packet of blood.

Dacowa knew how she was going to react before he had left to go get it.

Cat had this awful react when she saw it because she already craved it. Right then she realized that she was a vampire, but she would not give in to her cravings. She would not let Dacowa know what she is feeling and she would not provide anything for him. She wanted him to pay.

Dacowa spoke in a low voice so he would not awake his lady, "You might want to go back to sleep since it is still daylight out, since you are a vampire in all." "Then why were you up this morning?" Cat asked. "Well," Dacowa replied "I knew you were going to be up and the sunlight wont come through the windows until 9:00, and it is only 7:25." Cat wanted to wail a good one on him, but before she had anytime to do anything he walked away.

Cat sat there stunned because he didn't even lock her in her room or lock the front door. "Aren't you going to lock me up?" Cat questioned, but it was too late for him to answer, but if he did he did hear he decided not to answer. One thing Cat hated about people was when they would just walk away even when you were right in the middle of a conversation with them. She wanted an answer and wanted it now, but she knew that she wasn't going to get it because the door to his room slammed shut.

__

Now if I am a vampire that means that I can't go out side because of the light. And that I am immortal and could not bee killed easily. Cat's head hurt for thinking and decided to lay down. When she laid down she didn't even know that she was astral projecting at all.

Cat walked to Sully's house to see what he was doing. When she arrived she saw that Sully was on the phone and decided to listen in on the conversation on his side of the phone.

"No, ma'am I have not seen Cat at all…" pause "Yes she was here yesterday but she took off down th-" another pause "I'm sorry- Oh don't cry Mrs. Norman, she is not here. I think you should call the cops. Yes, and good-bye." Then within the second he hung up the phone, and headed in Cat's direction. She thought that he could see her and tried to tell him where she was, but then before she could finish here sentence he walked right by her. Cat sat there silent. Now she knew that this was not a dream and that she went through an astral projection and didn't even know it. Then it hit her that her mom had been looking for her. Her mom really was concerned about her safe return home.

Cat opened her eyes to see her sleeping chambers. She was about ready to cry but no tears came. She thought about all of the times when her mom tried to show her that she cared but Cat just pushed her away. She felt sick for yelling at her mom before she got into all of this mess.

Hours went by slowly until Dacowa creaked open the door to her sleeping chambers. "Now, this is the day that I am going to show you the vampire ways." Cat just rolled over on the floor. She didn't want to look at him and have him know what she was feeling, but decided to say at the least something, "Bite me."


	4. Craving of Blood

Dacowa was getting a little bit frustrated with her by the minute. "Get up now or I will lock you up and wait until you die. I can easily replace you." Cat didn't really seem to care because she knew that he would not kill her. "Whatever." Cat was not going to move. Dacowa bent over and grabbed Cat's arm, squeezing it tight Cat finally got up.

"First, I want you to drink blood for me." When Dacowa finished Cat looked up at him with the word no written all over her face. He handed her a glass and poured the thick red liquid into it slowly. He knew Cat was hungry and knew once she was bitten she would crave the taste and smell of the blood.

Cat sat there trying to control her emotions and thoughts, but it was hard. She hasn't even drank the blood and she was already craving it. When he handed her the glass and she gulped it don't without even caring who was in sight. She loved the taste so much that she had to have more. "MORE!" she screamed. So he gave her another glass of the blood. She still wanted more even after that, but he said that she was going to have to get it from people. She looked at him as if he meant to bite and suck all of the blood out of them and leave them there to die. He must have read her mind because he replied with a simple "Yes, my Darling."


	5. Deadly Cravings

That night Cat was standing outside of Chester's window. The widow opened after her first knock. Chester was surprised to see Cat, because he thought that she was among one of the missing people, and he decided to ask, "I thought that you were missing?" Cat looked at him like she always did, with her innocent looks that let her get away with everything. "I ran away, and someone like you wouldn't happen to say anything about me showing up would you?" Chester had to think about it for a second before responding, "Does anybody else know?"

"Not unless you say a word."

"If I don't will you still come over?"

"Maybe."

__

"Maybe?"

"Beer?"

"Yea, why?"

"Because that just might turn my maybe into a yes."

Chester walked out of the room to get the beer. His parents were out to a business dinner and wouldn't be home anytime soon. He was so glad that Cat stopped by at the right moment. When he opened the door to his room, and Cat was gone. The door closed quietly behind him and he turned around to see Cat staring at him. He didn't like the look in her eyes.

Cat stood their thinking about the taste of the blood and how his would taste. She liked and hated the craving of the blood. The second that Chester looked like he was about to make a move Cat jumped on him and snapped his neck.

Dacowa waited for Cat to return from her feast. He had told her that he wanted proof of what she had done. He wanted her to come back wanting more, but he had to take this whole vampire stuff slow because he didn't want her to be overwhelmed with everything. He had to take everything step by step.

Cat walked in the door smiling widely. She simply was proud of herself. Dacowa opened his mouth to speak but saw that she was going to tell her story so he let her start. "So, where do you want me to start?" "Wherever you want to start." Dacowa spoke with a hint of 'oh really' in his tone. Cat told him every detail until he wanted to know where the proof was. Cat held out a wineglass of blood and finished saying; "I found the glass on the counters so I decided to fill it up and bring you home some of what I was drinking instead of his head." A big smile appeared across his pale lifeless skin.

That night Cat lay in her sleeping chamber, but could not sleep. Why did she do what she did? She just laid there because she felt awful for what she had done to Chester. _What the heck is wrong with me! I just killed one of my friends just because of a stupid craving! It is like I am not myself anymore. Ever since Dacowa bit me. _Cat laid there for the rest of the day until night came.

Knowing what she felt earlier, remorse didn't bother her anymore because all she wanted was blood right now. The only place that she wanted to go was to Sully's house. She knew that she would feel remorse when she was done with the killing but her cravings were too strong to even care about that any more.

She had a second thought about what she was doing but decided to just do it and finish the job. This time Dacowa expected a little bit more from her. He didn't mention what it was but she had an idea and didn't care about the remorse afterwards.

When Sully answered the door there was a surprised look on his face. Before he could ask a question she answered it. "Yes, I know, I know that I am a missing person in this town, but I told my parents, and I decided to stop by."

Sully knew something was wrong because it was late at night when she came and she never came around this hour. She did change a little. _Wait, something is not right here. I mean you don't just disappear for a few days and show up and act like nothing_

Happened. Sully hesitated before he let her in.__


	6. The Mistake

Cat sat still on the couch, thinking about how she is going to kill him. It wasn't very easy because he could easily over power her. They started a conversation on what has been happening over the couple of days and Sully brought up Chester's death and watched Cat's expression, but nothing happened.

Sully asked Cat if she wanted something to eat, because bringing up Chester didn't seem to have an effect. Cat agreed to it and they got up to go to the kitchen. Cat started to make her own cheese sandwich and saw a dirty knife next to her. She thought about stabbing Sully and she glanced over at him to see if he was looking in her direction, but he wasn't so she took the knife and stick it in her pocket not even caring if it was dirty or not.

When they were done making their sandwiches they sat down back on the couch. Cat started off the conversation with, "So, where are your parents at?" Sully looked at her oddly because she never asked where his parents were. She never really cared where they were. "Well," Sully started off "My mom is on her night shift and my dad is out in the barn working on his truck. Why do you ask?" "Because I didn't see anyone here, I was wondering if you were home alone or not." Cat was getting a little scared because she realized that Sully was getting a little suspicious.

__

What if he knows? Don't be silly how could he know that I am a vampire. I haven't showed any signs about myself. Cat was getting irritated with herself for thinking that Sully knew what she was going to do.

Sully was getting thirsty and decided to go get a drink. When he stood up he turned to Cat and said, "I'm thirsty, and while I'm up do you want anything?" Cat thought that this was going to be her chance, and replied, "No thanks." Once Sully was in the kitchen getting a drink Cat walked silently behind him until she was arm length behind him. By mistake Cat stepped on the weak part of the floor and it made a loud creak that Sully could not ignore.

Quickly Cat grabbed the knife and tried to stab him. In a quick flash Sully grabbed her arm and pushed it back so the blade wasn't facing him. He backed her up to the wall, but she wouldn't drop the knife so he moves the knife so it faced the wall, and stabbed it deep into the wall so she could not get it out. Cat got free of his tight grasp and ran for the door.

Sully didn't even try to run after her because he could not believe that she would even try to attack him. Suddenly he started to think about Chester's death, and the possibility that she killed him. He had no idea on what had gotten into her. Sully got a hold of her of her parents, but it was no use to try to tell them that their girl has gone mad and tried to kill him.

.


	7. Always Have a Second Plan

Cat laid in her sleeping chamber for a few hours thinking to herself. _Why did I do that? It was Sully, not Chester! Why Sully. I really need some help._

Coming home wasn't easy because she had nothing to give Dacowa but the stray cat she drained of blood. She knew that he wasn't going to be happy but it wasn't her fault that she could not kill him and then go at it again because once she realized what she has done, and it was too late to undo any harm that she already caused.

Cat Astral projected to Sully's house to try to apologize to him for what she had done. The second that she appeared at his door she let herself in. She wasn't sure if anybody was there, but the knife was still in the wall. She decided to just write a note and pin it to the wall where the knife was. She searched the house for a piece of paper but could not find any.

Sully walked into the house, and startled Cat. Cat decided to just try to communicate with him by showing him signs of her presents. She quickly raced over to the wall and tried to pull the knife out of the wall, but it was too deep in the wall. Sully didn't seem to notice the knife moving back and forth. He walked up to his room, and Cat followed him up the stairs to his room. Just then Jackson, Sully's 3 year old Great Dane walked into the room.

Thinking quick Cat walked up to Jackson and tried to pet the dog. Luckily she got Jackson to bark because the only noise that dog made was if it was panting. Sully turned to see his dog bearing his teeth at nothing. "What is it boy?" Sully asked even though he knew that the dog couldn't tell him. Cat backed up to Sully's nightstand where the only thing there was a picture of Cat and a lamp. Cat purposely knocked the picture to the floor and kicked it over to the dog. The dog kept barking until Sully picked up the picture.

Terrified Sully raced out of the house. Cat walked over to his desk and picked up a piece of loose leaf, and a pen. She started to write a letter to him.

Sully,

This is Cat and I apologize for attacking you and I want to know if

you will forgive me. Something weird is going on and I hope that you can help me, please. I will be coming over later tonight if you want to talk about it.

Love always,

Kitten

Cat didn't want to leave the room but wanted to be sure that he would get the message so she laid on his bed and waited for him. Later that day he came home, but didn't go in his room until later within the hour. She watched him walk over to the note and read it. She couldn't tell if he accepted it or not.

She left his house and woke up in her sleeping chambers. She got up and walked out of the room to see Kortas sitting on the couch crying. Cat sat down next to the elderly vampire to try to comfort her. "What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"He doesn't want me anymore."

"Who doesn't?" _Well who else, what a stupid question!_

"Dacowa, and he wants you instead of me."

"Why me over you?" _Again another stupid question!_

"Look at you, you are much more attractive and younger than I, and he knows about you and your Astral Projecting ability. He wants you to teach him to astral project and to sleep with him, tonight."

Cat knew that if Sully wouldn't help her tonight she would have to suffer with Dacowa, and she would have to wait another day until Frog got home. She stood to leave and Kortas stopped her and asked, "Where are you going? Dacowa is expecting to see you here tonight." Cat tried to find an excuse to make so she could go out tonight and then replied, "I am going out for a feast, and tell him I'll be back soon."

She left the before Kortas could stop her. She ran for a while and was thankful that they weren't living too far from her hometown. Once she arrived at Sully's she threw a dead stray cat carcass into the bushes before she knocked on the door. Sully answered the door an if he knew that Cat was there. They stood there for a while before Sully said, "Sorry Cat, but you are going to have to sort out your problems yourself." He went to shut the door, but Cat stuck her foot out to stop it. "I thought you loved me enough to care." Cat said with a sharp note in her tone. She could tell that Sully was aggravated before he even spoke, "And I thought that you loved me enough not try to kill me,_ and Chester!_" Before she had time to protest he slammed the door shut not even caring if her foot was there.

She was left with no choice, but to go back home and face Dacowa.


	8. Facing Dacowa

Cat hated the fact that Dacowa wanted her in his bed. She just wanted to throw up, but she had to face the music, and had to face Dacowa. Once she stepped into the house Kortas was nowhere in sight. Cat wondered if she permanently replaced Kortas. _Poor Kortas. Maybe she is happy wherever she is because I know that I am not going to be happy. _

"Why, what a wonderful surprise, my Darling." Dacowa said behind her with one of those eerie voices that made you want to runaway and not want to come back. Cat turned to face him with a straight face hiding her fear. Sternly Cat said "Yes, and to you, too." Dacowa looked at Cat impressed. "I thought that you weren't like that." He said while circling around her. _No, you don't because I have a few tricks up my sleeves, or in my back pocket._

In the bed room Dacowa started to circle around Cat a few times before speaking, "Are you afraid of me?"

__

Yes. "No."

"Are you just saying that?"

__

Yes. "No."

"Do you trust me?"

__

No. "Yes."

"Are you being honest with me?"

__

No. "Yes."

"I have a feeling that you are lying to me."

"But I am being honest with you." _Well too late to fix all of this crock of shit._

"I've seen that you can astral project, and I want you to teach me."

"But I can't." _Oh, but I can, and I wont._

"Liar! I saw your little friend teach you."

"Then why weren't you listening!"

"Okay," Dacowa said firmly, "Let's skip the astral thing and let move on."

Cat knew what was coming and got ready. She sat on the bed and waited for Dacowa to make a move. He did. "Let me show you who your Master is." Dacowa said while unbuttoning her jacket. Cat reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small wooden steak and tried to stab it into him, but it wouldn't go in him.

Dacowa started to laugh an awful laugh. He pulled off his shirt and Cat saw a bullet proof vest. "FUCK!" Cat screamed. She was furious with him. Dacowa started to walk towards her "You think that you can get rid of me!" Dacowa was pretty much running at her now.

Cat started to run. _Don't look back. Just find the second plan. _She opened the front door and something pushed her to the ground. Dacowa was on top of her now and breathing on her. Cat felt like she was in a scary movie and this was a sick joke because in the scary movies you could never outrun the bad guy. _Well so long for the second plan._

Cat astral projected out of her body and ran fast out the door. She did not care what Dacowa was doing to her body right this minute. She was more focused on getting the second plan. She looked for the tree that she hung it on. _Come on you have to be here somewhere! I don't have much time._

When Cat reached the tree she looked for the certain branch. She found that in a few seconds and grabbed the crucifix that hung from the tree. She could only hold the crucifix when she was astral projecting because the crucifix would have the same effect on her as it would Dacowa. So she had to find her body before it is too late.

Inside Dacowa locked Cat in her sleeping chambers and walked to his room to see a crucifix dangling in mid air. The crucifix started to move closer and Cat backed Dacowa to a corner, but stopped and dropped the crucifix to the floor. Beside him Cat picked up a block of wood and smashed it on his head. Dacowa was unconscious and fell to the floor. Cat struggled to take off his vest, and when she did she went over to his bed and picked up the wooden steak. She rolled Dacowa over and held the steak high above his head and then the steak ripped through his skin and pierced his heart.

For a while Cat looked for the key to unlock her sleeping chamber. Once she found the key she unlocked her door and returned back into her body. Once in her own body she got up and ran out the door to her friend Frogs house to wait for her return. Cat knew that Frog always left her window unlocked so that she could open it when she burned her incense.

Frog got back home from her trip late at night and walked into her room to see that all of her books of mythical creatures have been opened and laying everywhere.

Cat could not stay at Frogs house because she started to get her cravings again. Cat was out in her backyard where no one could see her. She laid down and astral projected over to Frog's house. Once over their she saw Frog picking up the books that Cat looked through. She had to get Frogs attention somehow. The minute that Frog left the room Cat lit all of her candles, when Frog walked into her room and gasped. Cat never meant to scare Frog but she did.

Frog sat down in front of a circle of 13 of her candles and started to speak, "Show me your presence if you are still there." Cat blow out a candle by placing her whole hand on the candle.

"Are you here to bring me harm? To answer yes blow out another candle."

No candle went out.

"Are you here to warn me?"

A candle went out.

"Did you go through my books of mythical creatures?"

Another candle went out.

"Are you warning me of a creature that might bring me harm?"

The third candle went out..

"What is your name?"

Cat looked around the room to see if she could find a picture of Frogs kitten. Stapled to the wall was a picture of Pumpkin, Frogs orange and black kitten. Cat ripped the picture off the wall and threw it in front of Frog.

"Are you a cat?"

No candles went out.

"_Cat? _Is that really you?"

A Candle went out.

"Did you Astral project to me?"

another candle went out.

Through that whole night Cat explained everything by opening books and blowing out candles.


	9. The Cure

When Cat left Frog it was just before sunrise. Frog understood why she left and didn't even question it so she let Cat leave.

Cat sat up and stood to see her backyard. She had to know what time it was so she decided to take a quick peek into her house and check. Cat always hated to open the back door or the front door because it creaked really loudly. That was why she always left outside through her window, but the window wasn't opened like it usually would be when she wanted to get back in. Cat turned to doorknob slowly. It took a while but it was worth it. Once the doorknob was turned as far as it would go Cat swung the door open as fast as she could so that the door made a two-second creak. Cat stood there for a second to see if there was any movement, but there was none.

The kitchen was the room nearest that had a clock. She tip toed to the kitchen only stepping on one week spot on the floor. The clock read 5:19 in green letters. Her parents only likes digital clocks more than the face clocks. Cat needed to find a place to sleep before the sun rises and she needs a spot where no sunlight can hit her. Without missing a beat she ran down to the basement and looked for a perfect corner that was not so dusty, but couldn't so she picked the far corner to the left behind her moms old sewing machine table. There she slept for a few hours.

Cat woke to her parents fighting. Her parents never fought, they only bickered like little children over nothing serious. Cat decided to listen in on the conversation.

"It is all my fault!" her mother said.

"STOP IT! This is all I hear every single damn day. All you ever do is whine like this! I can't take this anymore. This is neither of our faults! We were just being good parent and Cat didn't want us being like that so she ran off. Cat wanted us out of her life and look she was kidnapped! Sooner or later she will be home safe. Okay. Let the police do their jobs."  
"But she is our baby. Our only child. And it is our fault!"

"We are not bad parents, Pam! We were doing our jobs. Cat was out doing who knows what that night and we just wanted to know and Cat ran to Sully's house and then disappeared coming home. It is not our fault, damn it. It is nobody's fault."

There was a sudden silence. Cat could not hear anything. She didn't like the idea that her parents were fighting because of her. She dared not to go out and tell them that everything was all better and she was safe because she had no control over her cravings. She wanted to tell her parents that she was okay, but one, she was not okay and two she didn't want to scare them because she is a vampire. Cat was getting help though.

Cat slept for a few more hours before her stomach growled for blood. Slowly Cat got up and search the house for her parents, but they were nowhere in sight. Cat thought that they were probably at her moms friends house to get comfort over there. Cat wanted blood and she walked out of the door heading to Frog's house.

Frog was in her room searching through her things. Frog had this feeling that someone was behind her and looked, but no one was there. She felt like she was in a scary movie because she had that feeling that someone was behind her but she don't see anyone and when she was about to turn around she had a feeling that someone was about to jump her before she can make a run for it. But when Frog turned around for the second time still no one was there.

Frog heard her door creak and stood up straight. "Cat?" Frog whimpered. Frog stiffened as she heard the familiar voice of Cat, "Yes."

Cat knew that she had Frog where she wanted. Cat started to walk Frogs way, and was about to pounce as soon as Frog was in a corner. Before Cat landed on her Frog pulled out a crucifix that hung from her neck that was hidden in top of her shirt. Cat literally stopped in mid air and fell to the floor. Quickly Frog moved over to Cat and put her in the circle of candles and started chanting. Cat stood up and was about to run over to Frog but remembered that she still had the crucifix around her neck so no matter what Cat could not touch her. Cat was furious with Frog.

When Frog was done chanting she picked up a cup with liquid of a greenish yellowish tint to it. She placed the cup in Cat's hands and said, "Drink this and you will be healed, but this will taste nasty but you must drink it, all of it." Cat slowly raised the cup to her lips and started to drink it, but after it touched her lips she drew the cup away, and then after a second or two she drank it down. Frog was impressed that she actually got Cat to drink the cup. Frog bent over and picked up her book of witch craft and placed it back op her shelf.

Cat walked out of Frogs room and headed home. _I am free. At last I'm not a vampire anymore. I've got to go home and tell my parents._ Cat walked over to her house to see her parents. When she knocked on the door no one was there, and she knocked again, and still she got no answer. Nausea started to take over Cat. She didn't know what to do so she broke into her own house and decided to take a nap.

Out in a farmers field a girl lays flat on her stomach stalking cows. She is looking for the perfect one for her to kill and to feast upon. She looked and looked until she found a newborn cow about only a few weeks old.

Returning home Cat wasn't impressed that Frog didn't cure her all the way, but Cat could no longer stand the taste of human blood. Cat still will have her cravings but at the least she was not killing anyone that she loved dearly.


End file.
